It's Not A Date
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki gets some tickets to a romance film. She invites her best friend, Shizuru, to go with her. Natsuki insists it's not a date, but Shizuru thinks otherwise and tries to get Natsuki to reveal her hidden feelings. Meanwhile, Yuuichi also goes to the movie, in the hopes of getting Natsuki to love him.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga got out of bed and started doing her daily fight-practice. She often had to defend her city, from the forces of evil. In order to make sure she was always ready for a fight, she did several minutes of practice fights, each morning. Due to being focused on her training, she felt a little jumpy, when her cellphone started ringing. She picked up her phone and saw that her best friend, Shizuru Fujino, was calling her. Natsuki and Shizuru had been the best of friends, for a few years. During that time, their bond had grown stronger and stronger. Shizuru often teased Natsuki, in a flirty way, which made Natsuki feel embarrassed and flustered.

Natsuki answered the phone and said, "Hi, Shizuru." Natsuki continued her fight moves, while on the phone. She had to move carefully, in order to make sure she didn't drop her cellphone.

Shizuru replied, "Hi, Natsuki. How are you?"

Natsuki answered, "I'm fine. What about you?"

Shizuru replied, "I'm always great, when speaking to you."

Natsuki looked a bit embarrassed, while saying, "Don't compliment me more than I deserve."

Shizuru spoke in a overdramatic tone of voice, while replying, "If I were to give you every compliment you deserved, I'd be speaking for years, without a single break."

Natsuki got a big blush on her face, while responding, "You are the sweetest person ever, but your compliments are overkill. I'm hoping you have a reason, for giving me a call, that doesn't involve embarrassing me."

Shizuru smiled and said, "I am guilty, of enjoying you get flustered, because you have the most adorable blush. However, we're not in the same room, so your safe from my teasing. I wanted to know what you're planning on doing."

Natsuki replied, "I don't know."

Shizuru responded, "I'm free, so if you wanted to hangout, I'd be the happiest woman in the world."

Natsuki said, "I can't promise anything, but if I have nothing else to take care of, I'll spend time with you."

Shizuru replied, "You're the best."

Natsuki shook her head and responded, "You're the one, who's worthy of such a title. I'm nothing, when compared to you."

Shizuru replied, "You may feel like nothing, but to me, you feel like everything I could ever ask you."

Natsuki wrapped her phone call, while trying to hold back a blush. After she put her cellphone away, she went to her living room. She waved to her parents, before eating her breakfast.

Natsuki's dad looked at his daughter and replied, "Your help is greatly needed, for tonight's mission."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The dad answered, "Your mom and I were planning to go to a romantic film, tonight. However, those plans had to be cancelled, because there's going to be a motorcycle stunt-show, that's happening at the same time. As you know, I never waste money, which is why you need to take these tickets off my hands. Go see the crummy film and bring your boyfriend with you."

Natsuki replied, "I don't have a boyfriend."

The dad responded, "If you had a boyfriend, you could waste his money, instead of my own."

The mom looked at her husband and said, "Our money situation would be doing better, if you hadn't bought five motorcycles."

The dad replied, "There were five motorcycles, in the new motorcycle collection, so I had to get all of them." He put the movie tickets near Natsuki and said, "Use those tickets."

Natsuki sighed and replied, "Okay then."

The dad gave Natsuki a pat on the back and said, "Thank you, Natsuki. Even though you have questionable ways of spending money, you can be a pretty helpful fella. I'm going to go polish my motorcycles." The dad walked to the garage.

The mom looked at Natsuki and noticed she looked nervous, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

Natsuki said, "Well, Dad's putting a lot of pressure on me, to make sure I don't waste these tickets. Since there's two tickets, he won't let me go to the movies, by myself."

The mom asked, "Are you concerned you can't get someone to go with you?"

Natsuki answered, "That's not the problem. If I were to go with anybody, it'd be with Shizuru. She's been begging to spend the day with me, so I know she'd say yes."

The mom replied, "Then everything seems fine."

Natsuki responded, "I'm not so sure about that."

The mom noticed her daughter was starting to look shyer and shyer, so she knew Natsuki had a personal thought, that was roaming around her mind. She asked, "What's the problem?"

Natsuki took a pause, before saying, "Well, giving Shizuru a call asking her, to go to a romance film with me, might give her the wrong idea. She might think I'm asking her on a date or something."

The mom replied, "Female friends go to the movies, with one another, all the time." She paused and said, "However, I do notice you get a lot shyer and you can't stop blushing, when Shizuru's around. Natsuki, you're more than welcome, to date someone of either gender."

Natsuki nervously blushed and replied, "That's an admirable sentiment, but you didn't need to tell me that, because I don't have a crush on Shizuru." The mom wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to embarrass Natsuki, so she didn't comment on that.

Natsuki went to her room and closed her door. She grabbed her cellphone and gave Shizuru a call. Shizuru quickly answered the phone and said, "Hi, Natsuki. What's going on?"

Natsuki was glad Shizuru couldn't see her, because she was nervously shaking and blushing. She tried to speak in a calm and relaxed voice, but it was clear she was a bit nervous. She said, "Hi, Shizuru. I have a little update, about my day."

Shizuru asked, "What's up?"

Natsuki explained, "My dad has two tickets, that he's not able to use. Since he never lets anything go to waste, I have to use his tickets. Um, would you go to the movies with me?"

Shizuru looked like an excited fangirl, while answering, "Yes!"

Natsuki replied, "Uh, it's a romance film. I hope that's not a problem or anything."

Shizuru responded, "That sounds wonderful. What time is the film?"

Natsuki looked at the tickets and answered, "Five p.m."

Shizuru replied, "Sounds great. I'll meet you there. We'll have a great date night, together."

Natsuki nervously responded, "Um, it's not a date. It's a friendship hangout."

Shizuru replied, "That's not a term. Anyways, what should I wear?"

Natsuki answered, "Clothes."

Shizuru replied, "That goes without saying. Should I dress casually or fancy?"

Natsuki answered, "Casual, nothing overly-fancy or anything like that."

Shizuru replied, "Okay then. I look forward to your night."

Natsuki shyly responded, "Me too."

After Natsuki got off the phone, she started digging around her closet, to find the right outfit. After searching around her room, she picked a blue shirt, a regular pair of jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. After changing clothes, she posed in the mirror. She felt very plain-looking, which was the look she was going for. She feared Shizuru would get the wrong impression, if she wore a nice dress, so she tried to look like a regular person.

Natsuki heard a knock on the door, so she walked to her front door and opened it. Yuuichi Tate was the one, who was knocking. Yuuichi was an immature guy, who had a crush on Natsuki. Natsuki didn't have romantic feelings about him and she considered him a friend, at best. However, she tried to be friendly, while saying, "Hi, Yuuichi. How can I help you?"

Yuuichi replied, "Hi, Natsuki. Your dad and I were hanging out, at yesterday's motorcycle race. While watching dangerous stunts, he mentioned he was going to give you a couple of movie tickets. Since you need someone to accompany you, I could see the movie with you."

Natsuki responded, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I already asked Shizuru."

Yuuichi paused and replied, "I don't think Shizuru's a very good choice, to go to this film with. After all, it's a romance film, so you shouldn't be with a friend. You should be with your boyfriend and since you don't have one, I'd be the perfect person."

Natsuki responded, "Yuuichi, I told you I don't have a crush on you."

Yuuichi asked, "Can't you drink a magical potion, that'll make you dig me?"

Natsuki shook her head and said, "That's not going to happen."

Yuuichi started walking back to his car, while whispering, "I should probably go to the movies, even though Natsuki didn't invite me. After all, the film will probably put her in a romantic mood and since she's not dating anybody, that'll make her sad. During the film's romantic scenes, I'll swoop in and win her heart. That'll blow her socks off." The desperate Yuuichi started heading to the theater, so he could order a ticket.

A few hours later, Natsuki was about to leave her house, so she could go to the theater. She walked into the living room and waved to her parents. Her mom was dressed normally, but her dad was wearing a race-car costume, including a helmet. Natsuki was confused about that, since her dad wasn't participating in the show and the show was about motorcycles, not race cars. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

The dad answered, "To show my love of risky driving. Also, because this costume cost a lot of money and I won't let that money be wasted."

Natsuki said, "I'm going to go to the movies, now."

The mom asked, "Are you going with Shizuru?"

Natsuki shyly answered, "Yes."

The mom replied, "I hope you two have a wonderful time."

Natsuki responded, "Thank you."

The dad said, "Don't waste any money. Don't buy popcorn, soda, or any other crap."

Natsuki replied, "Okay then."

The mom nudged her husband and asked, "Can you stop giving Natsuki a hard time, when it comes to money? After all, you're the one, who's been wasting the money."

The dad replied, "Speaking of cash, I'm considering buying more motorcycles." Natsuki and her mom rolled their eyes.

A short time later, Natsuki drove to the theater. She got out of her car and saw Shizuru, who had been waiting for her. Shizuru's hair was neatly combed and she was wearing a white dress. Natsuki walked up to her and said, "Hi, Shizuru."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a big hug and kissed her cheek, before saying, "Hi, Natsuki. It's great to see you. You look beautiful."

Natsuki replied, "But I dressed so plainly."

Shizuru responded, "The outfit might be regular, but you look fantastic."

Natsuki heavily blushed, while saying, "Thank you."

Shizuru had an amused look on her face, while replying, "The blushing has already started. I think your face is going to keep getting redder, as our evening goes on."

Natsuki tried to be confident, while saying, "I don't think that'll happen."

Shizuru tried to make a cute smile, while asking, "How do I look?"

Natsuki answered, "Very pretty."

Shizuru replied, "Thank you."

Natsuki said, "The movie won't start, for another fifteen minutes. We're both early."

Shizuru replied, "I'm glad neither of us are late. Shall we go inside and visit the concessions stand?"

Natsuki responded, "My dad think it'd be a sin against his wallet, if I order any of that stuff."

Shizuru replied, "Then it'll be my treat."

Natsuki said, "That's okay. You don't have to do that."

Shizuru replied, "I insist. After all, your family paid for the tickets."

Natsuki responded, "Still, concessions are so overpriced."

Shizuru replied, "You have no reason to feel guilty, but if you want to do something for me, you can hold my hand."

Natsuki shyly asked, "Why?"

Shizuru answered, "Your hand feels so soothing and gentle."

Natsuki replied, "Um, okay then." Natsuki and Shizuru held hands, while in the concessions line. Natsuki had already been blushing, but she looked at Shizuru and noticed she had also started blushing. That made Natsuki feel a bit more comfortable, even though she still felt pretty nervous. Shizuru got both her and Natsuki a soda, as well as a bag of popcorn.

A few minutes later, Natsuki and Shizuru went into the theater. The trailers hadn't even started, so the two women chatted. Natsuki tried to keep the conversation casual. They talked about what they had been up to, in recent days. Since they were in a movie theater, they talked about films. They discussed their favorite Batman and anime films. Natsuki started feeling more calm, because her conversation was keeping her mind off her shyness and nervousness.

When the first trailer started, Natsuki started feeling something holding her hand. She looked down and saw that Shizuru had continued the hand-holding. Natsuki was going to ask what Shizuru was doing, but Shizuru had a warm, inviting look on her face. Natsuki accepted Shizuru holding her hand. Neither of them had to ask anything. Deep down, they both knew they liked it.

Several minutes later, Yuuichi walked into the theater. He looked around the theater, to find Natsuki. He waved to Natsuki, but she didn't see him. In order to get her attention, Yuuichi started dancing and singing. Yuuichi got Natsuki's attention, but he also angered several of the other people, who were in the theater. Yuuichi said, "Hi, Natsuki."

Natsuki whispered, "Hi, Yuuichi. We're in a movie theater, so we'll have to be silent."

Yuuichi replied, "Okay then." Yuuichi sat down, while looking at Natsuki. He noticed Natsuki and Shizuru holding hands, so he whispered, "Natsuki wants to have affectionate hand holding, so badly, that she's holding a friend's hand. She's probably dying to hold my hand." Yuuichi tried to sneak to Natsuki's row, so he could hold her hand. However, a few customers threw stuff at him, so he returned to his seat.

A half-hour later, the film started. Natsuki had a nice, calm time, at first. However, things started getting awkward, when the film's romantic scenes started. Natsuki noticed there were several couples in the theater, who were holding hands and hugging. Yuuichi got off his seat and tried to hug Natsuki. However, he accidentally hugged a random guy. Yuuichi screamed, "I hugged a gross dude!" Some people threw stuff at Yuuichi, so he sat down.

Late into the film, the film's main characters kissed. Because of that, several of the theater guests kissed their dates. Yuuichi tried to walk by Natsuki, so he could give her a kiss. However, he accidentally kissed a cat, that belonged to one of the theater guests. Yuuichi was so grossed-out, that he grabbed the cat owner's popcorn bucket, so he had something to throw up in.

The cat's owner frowned at Yuuichi and said, "Get rid of that throw up, you disgusting punk."

Yuuichi replied, "Okay then." Yuuichi tried to throw the bucket into a garbage can, that was nearby. However, he accidentally threw the bucket at the screen. The screen was covered with throw up and popcorn, which wasn't a pleasant sight. The projectionist paused the film. Yuuichi walked in front of the audience and said, "I accidentally made a mess, so I'll take care of it." Yuuichi tried to remove the gross stuff. However, he wiped too hard, which led to him accidentally ripping the screen. Because of that, the customers were given refunds, except for Yuuichi.

Natsuki and Shizuru walked out of the theater, while saying, "That wasn't a very eloquent theater experience."

Shizuru replied, "I was very glad, to spend that time with you."

Natsuki shyly said, "Me too."

Shizuru replied, "Unlike you, I didn't drive here. I walked."

Natsuki asked, "Then do you want a lift?"

Shizuru answered, "Actually, I was wondering if you could walk me home. After all, we didn't get to spend enough time together, since the movie screen got ripped apart."

Natsuki replied, "Okay then."

Natsuki and Shizuru started walking to Shizuru's house. Shizuru stuck out her hand, because she wanted Natsuki to hold it. Natsuki nodded and they continued their hand holding. The wind was rising, which led to a breeze being spread around. Shizuru said, "It's a little colder, than I was expecting. Would you mind putting your arm around me?"

Natsuki answered, "Uh, okay." She put her arm around Shizuru, which made Shizuru grin.

A few minutes later, Natsuki and Shizuru walked by a river. They stopped and stared at the nice-looking river. They saw their reflections, in the water. Shizuru stopped walking and said, "Natsuki, I have to tell you something."

Natsuki replied, "Okay."

Shizuru asked, "Do you remember my high-school friend, Reito?" Natsuki nodded. Shizuru said, "He's really handsome, maybe even hot. I can't think of anybody, who's a better friend."

Natsuki had a somewhat angry tone in her voice, while replying, "I'm glad he's a good friend, but do you have to make me feel unimportant? I thought I was your best friend. You've called me your best friend, several times."

Shizuru responded, "That was my awkward way of telling you, that you're no longer my best friend. That's because you're my girlfriend."

Natsuki stubbornly said, "I'm not your girlfriend."

Shizuru playfully tickled Natsuki, while replying, "We just went on a date. You can claim whatever you want, but I can see the redness of your blushes and I can feel your loving hand. Natsuki, I love you. I've told you that, a countless amount of dates. I tried to stop bringing it up, because I feared you didn't feel the same way. However, your love's become too big, for you to hide. This night wasn't a friendship hangout, was it?"

Natsuki tried to think of some way to deny the situation, but she could no longer hide her true feelings. She shyly replied, "I love you too, Shizuru. Tonight, I had a nice date with you."

Shizuru smiled and responded, "I'm glad you're no longer in denial."

Natsuki nervously replied, "I didn't even realize I had a crush on you. How long do you think I've been attracted to you?"

Shizuru answered, "Judging by your blushes, I'd say a few months."

Natsuki said, "I'm glad the denial game is over, but I'm a little sad our date is almost done."

Shizuru replied, "Well, we never did have dinner and there's a fast food place, that's a few blocks away." Natsuki nodded and the two girlfriends walked to the diner, while never letting go of each other's hands.

Natsuki and Shizuru went inside and ordered their food. They sat by each other and talked to one another, while eating their dinner. After dinner, they were both worn-out, so they fell asleep, while still holding hands. An employee put a blanket over them. The place was open twenty-four hours, so the loving couple had an awkward, but long and pleasant nap. Natsuki used to think that night wasn't a date night and after everything that happened, she thought it was better than a date. It was paradise.


End file.
